Cobra
It would never have occurred to anyone that a seemingly nice little town called Springfield would become the birthplace of a mighty paramilitary organization. A hate-filled man came to this town which has fallen on tough times and found an opportunity. It was an opportunity to start anew for both this man and the town. However, the direction he had in mind was far from the normal ideals anyone would have thought. He began recruiting like-minded individuals with an axe to grind with the government. To fund their slowly growing organization, the group came up with all manners of pyramid schemes and went out to the rest of the United States. Along the way, they recruited more from outside and silenced those who posed a threat. Members are recruited based on their distrust of the government and motivation based on greed and power. Soon, their activities involved amassing arms and operations designed to subvert the US government. The man who started the organization now began calling himself the Cobra Commander. He named the group Cobra as his ambitions grow bigger and like a giant snake with its coils about the world. By the time they are recognized as a threat, the group has turned into a powerful private army and terrorist organization with footholds around the world. Battle vs. Brazilian Militia (Call of Duty) (by Samurai234) Cobra: Miltia: The battle begins as four Cobra troopers led by an officer enter a Favela in Rio as part of a mission sent to them by Cobra Commander. They approach a small building, unaware the building is actually the Brazilian Militia's hideout. At the entrance are two Militia members guarding it, one armed with a FAL and the other with a Mini-Uzi. The guard with the FAL sees the cobra troopers and yells "Olha! intrusos!" ("Look out! Intruders!"), then fires his FAL, only to be killed by the cobra troopers with their M-16s. (5-4) The other Militia member retreats into the building. Realilizing there could be other Militia members around, the officer signals for his men to split up. Two of the Cobra troopers follow their leader while the other two enter the building to find the Militia member that retreated in there. Suddenly, one of the Cobra Troopers sees a light and follows it, thinking it will lead him to the Militia member. Unaware to him, the light is actually from a claymore mine planted in the room the Militia member is hiding. As he approachs the room, he trips the mine, blowing it up. (4-4) The other Cobra Trooper hears the explosion, and runs to aid his comrade, but the Militia member pops out and kills him with his mini-Uzi. (3-4) The Militia member exits the building, only to see a Cobra Trooper with a Skorpion. He tries to fire his Uzi, but the Cobra Trooper fires first and kills him. (3-3) The two troopers and the officer walk across the Favela, looking for more Brazilian militia members, but they get ambushed by three members. during the skirmish, a Militia member armed with a FAL manages to kill the cobra trooper with the skorpion, but is killed by the officer with his M-16. (2-2) During the confusion, the officer manage to exit into a nearby building. The last cobra trooper tries to follow him, but one of the Militia members shoots him with his desert eagle. (1-2) Inside the building, the cobra officer ties a pound of Semtex to the wall of one of the rooms. He slowly makes his way toward the exit, where the militia boss and his young comrade. He pulls out his Tokarev TT-33 and pulls the trigger, killing the militia boss. (1-1) The last militia member sees him and fires his desert eagle, missing. He enters a room and looks, but doesn't sees any sigh of the officer. Unaware to him, the officer is actually in another room, holding a remote detonator. The militia member sees the Semtex on the wall, and panics, realizing now he has to get out. He runs toward the door, but the officer pushes the detonator and sends the militia member flying. He points his gun at the militia member but sees he's already dead. (1-0) The cobra officer raises his fist in the air and yells "Cobra!" in victory. Winner: Cobra Expert's Opinion The Experts though the reason why Cobra won was that even though the militia were great warriors, their sheer strength lied in their numbers. in a 5 on 5 battle, cobra was better equipped and more organized. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Umbrella Corporation (by Dark is Near) Cobra- x12 Umbrella Corporation- x12 "Sir, if you would list-" The Cobra soldier didn't manage to finish his sentence before Cobra Commander slit his throat with his sword, who then yelled. "Take this garbage out. He's bleeding all over my nice clean shoes!" The other soldier who had been standing next to the deceased one was shaking nervously but maintaining eye contact with the Commander, to the best of his abilities considering the Commanders mask. "I want you to lead a small group that this idiot was supposed to lead and gather those weapons, or pray that you die there." "Yes sir!", was the response from the soldier. .... The Cobra stealth craft dropped them off near the facility. Their weaponry was a combat knives, RGD-5's, Semex (two soldiers carrting larger amounts then the rest), and TT-33's for everyone, 2 Skorpions, 2 Uzis, 2 Modified M16's, 2 AK's, 2 G36's, 2 Dragunov's. The 2 snipers took up positions on different buildings and were prepared. The Leader (who was carrying a G36) instructed two more soldiers with a M16 and Uzi to set up the Semtex. The rest spread out to eliminate any hostiles. Two soldiers went with the leader while the rest went to work in pairs. ..... At the facility the twelve soldiers were surveying the compound. 6 were closed helmet soldiers, 4 were normal soldiers while the last two were more so agents rather then soldiers. The closed helmets were wielding M4's and Sig's, the soldiers had Tavors and M4's and the agents were carrying Steyr's, plus one had the mine launcher and the other had laser tripwires. The agents and 2 closed helmets decided to stay with the scientists technically near as they were standing outside a chamber with a large window showing a metal room where scientists were gathering various viruses and trying to figure out what is behind a mysterious metal door. The rest went on patrol. One Umbrella soldier went on his own carrying a Sig, while two Cobra troopers were following him. The soldier thought he heard something, but dismissed it. That something was a Cobra soldier positioning himself infront of the soldier, with his M16's stock raised, ready to strike. The other was behind the soldier with his knife drawn. As soon as the soldier started to move forward, the Cobra trooper smashed is rifle in the soldiers face. The strike forced the soldier to stumble back into the other trooper who quickly slit the soldiers throat. It was short lived, though, as the knife wielder was cut down by M4 fire from two rushing soldiers. The other soldier fired back before running away. The gunfire alerted all combatants. The patroling Umbrella personal ran towards the sound, while the ones guarding the scientists drew their guns. One of the agents were setting up laser tripwires in the hallway connected to the chamber while the other had his gun raised. The Cobra snipers stayed in position and the ones setting up Semtex at the facility containing the scientists sped up their work. The Cobra leader raised his rifle, prepared to fire. Seeing no one approaching, he radiod the soldeirs without a specific assignment to meet up with him. One of his back up quickly opened fire with his Uzi, as 2 closed helmets were approaching. The Uzi wielder fired, before throwing a grenade. The gunfire struck one soldier, but the grenade failed to kill the other who managed to get to a safe distance before firing his Sig, hitting the Uzi wielder in the shoulder and both his legs. The Leader opened fire with his G36, killing the closed helmet. He looked over to the injured trooper,who gave a weak nod. Bullets soon tore through the injured soldier as 2 Umbrella soldiers were rushing towards them. The leader and his back up (wielding a Skorpion) returned fire. MP5 gunfire almost cut them both down, but it was cut short as a sniper killed one, but missed the other. The Umbrella soldier beat a hasty retreat upon the realization that there was a sniper. There heard footsteps, however it was two more Cobra soldiers. One with a AK-47, the other with a Modified M16. The leader instructed the AK wielder to go join up with the ones who were setting up the Semtex while the other was to stay with him. As the AK user was rushing, the leader ordered the other two to move with him. The Cobra snipers were surveying the area, however one of them failed to notice a closed helmet soldier nearby who threw a flashbang. Before the Cobra sniper could react, the flashbang went off. As the sniper stumbled about, firing wild shots, the closed helmet killed him with a burst of TAR fire. Elsewhere, two Cobra troopers were rushing towards the leader when a flashbang went off. Both started firing wildly as they stumbled. One crashed into a Umbrella soldier who came to see the commotion while the soldier who threw the flashbang got hit in the foot from a Skorpion bullet. The two who crashed into eachother were struggling, both trying to get their knives out but the other stopping them. The injured soldier charged the Skorpion wielder, baton extended. The Skorpion wielder, however, had recovered enough to fire a burst of Skorpion fire at the oncoming soldier. 5 bullets hit the soldier in the stomach area while the rest missed, but through a mixture of armor and determination the soldier managed to close the distance and started to beat the trooper with the baton. The other two were now on their feet, the Cobra soldier abandoning all attempts to get his nice resolved to use the stock of his AK to beat the Umbrella soldier who actually did get his knife out. They clashed, with the Umbrella soldier getting some slashes on the troopers stomach, but most of the damage was blocked by the troopers own body armor. The Cobra trooper struck the soldier in his stomach, leg and face, before finishing him off with one final strike to the face. Meanwhile the baton wielding Umbrella soldier had just finished beating the trooper into a bloody pulp. The baton wielder drew his Beretta, but was cut down by AK fire. Cobra- x8 Umbrella- x6 With the baton wielder down, the AK user fled to search for the field leader. Meanwhile the last 4 partolling Umnrella personel met up and figured the interloppers were either here to steal or sabotage any valuable assets. The Cobra field leader and the 2 troopers moved towards the location of the Semtex planters. When they arrived, not only was there the planters but also a AK user. One of the planters handed the leader the detonator, before M4 bullets tore through him. The Skorpion wielder was quick on the draw and killed a Umbrella soldiers with and MP5. The M16 and AK Cobra soldiers quickly took position and laid down suppressing fire. An Uzi using Cobra soldier circled around the fire fight and engaged from behind, but was instead met by TAR fire from a Umbrella soldier late to the fight, and that soldier was killed by a sniper round who managed to get to the fight. And in a twist of fate the sniper was hit by SIG fire from a soldier who was guarding the scientist who decided to join the fray. The Cobra leader was firing from cover, but had to get out in the open to escape a flashbang. Near him was the AK user, who pointed out the last two soldiers (who had been guarding the scientists previously) were retreating. The leader ordered the the M16 and Skorpion users to go to the building with the target, but stay out of sight. The other two were ordered to follow the running soldiers. One of the Cobra troopers who were chasing the Umbrella soldiers took a MP5 burst to the stomach. The other Cobra soldier retaliated by firing a wild burst that killer the MP5 wielder, and knocked the SIG out of the other soldiers hands. The Cobra soldier was out of ammo, but drew his knife and charged the Umbrella soldier who was fumbling to draw his Beretta, but soon felt a knife in his stomach. He retaliated by drawing and driving his diver knife into the Cobra troopers chest, but it wasn't immediatly lethal. Looking into the Cobra soldiers eyes, the Umbrella soldier realized this wasn't a government sanctioned group attack as he saw a light madness and fanatism. He couldn't process this long as the Cobra soldier pulled the pin off a grenade at his belt, while yelling something that echoed throught the compound. "COBRA!!!" Before they both exploded. The Cobra leader ordered the last two soldiers to stay outside the door, entrusting the detonator to the Skorpion wielder. The leader went into the facility, felt several bullets whiz by. Turning, he saw a Umbrella agent reloading his Steyr, but the leader was quick on the draw and fired several bullets, but they missed as he hurried and hip fired. The Agent started to fire another burst, which knocked the G36 out of the leaders hands. The leader quickly took out his Tokarev, and fired to shots. One struck the Steyr and broke the barrel while the other struck the Agents right arm. The Agent pushed through the pain and ran forward with his knife. Using his training (minimal as it may be) the leader fell on his back while simotaniously using his legs to propel tha agent overhead, and tripped the 3 laser mines that had been positioned. And then they exploded. Getting up, the leader move forward while keeping an eye out for any more traps. Soon he reached the target location, only for three darts to imbed themselves in the floor around him, but he got out in time before they exploded. Scanning the area, he saw the last agent with the mine launcher lining up another shot. The leader charged forward, dodging two more darts before using his pistol to knock the launcher out of the agents hands, then he kicked the agent in his stomach. The agent drew his knife and lashed out, cutting the leaders hand. Not enough to disable, but enough to cause the hand to let go of the pistol. The leader drew his blade and lashed out, his blade being blocked by the agents knife. The leader struck forward with his knife, but the agent sidestepped it and tried to strike the knife in the base of the leaders head, only to receive a gloved fist to the face. The leader struck forward again, only to be blocked again by the agents knife. The blow managed to knock the knife out of the agents hand, who responded with a quick kick to the Cobra memeber chest. The agent then took out his baton and proceded to strike the leader repetedly. The leader blocked with his arms but still felt pain. The leader then quickly rushed forward and tackled the agent. The leader then proceded to strike the agent in the face with his fists (his knife had been knocked out of his hand by a lucky baton strike), before retrieveing his Tokarev and fired three shots in the agents face. TBC Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. League of Shadows (Nolanverse) and Inner Circle (by BeastMan14) Inner Circle x10 League of Shadows x10 Cobra x10 Makarov stepped out of the bedroom where he and his men's weapons were laid out. Tonight, they would strike a blow to the city of Gotham so brutal, there was no way the U.S wouldn't go to war. He and his men would attack Gotham stadium, killing thousands. They'd leave a man behind, speak Russian, all the pieces would be in place. Suddenly, the TV echoed out the sound of screams and cries of panic as Gotham stadium collapsed on itself, with both football teams already dead, and a calm, polite voice boomed out,"People of Gotham..." Makarov scowled. Looks like someone had beat him to the punch. Three Weeks Later... Chaos was rampant in the street of Gotham. Looting, mugging, sometimes even rape. Occasionally, it would all become shooting when Bane's mercs would break up any big panics. Makarov and his men watched from a window as another rich couple was dragged into the streets and shot. "Looks like we didn't need to unleash the American animal after all." One of his men said. Makarov shook his head. "I have a plan. Every day, a large truck pulls through this street, guarded by men of that "Bane". It has to be the bomb he's using to hold the city hostage. Brothers, we'll take it by force, and use it on our terms." Makarov and his men dispersed to prepare, but what they didn't see, was one of their number, Joseph Allen, slipping out the door when no one was looking. He could get out of this alive if he told these mercs leader, Bane, what Makarov's plan was. Then he could report back to General Shepard. Meanwhile, in a secret underground base, a menacing figure sat in his chair, watching news reports about the siege of Gotham. "BAH! That fool Bane thinks he can stop someone from entering Gotham and finding that bomb? I'll show him! Men, ready the stealth-jet!" Cobra Commander stood from his chair and stormed over to the hangar, his men following close behind. Barsad weaved between his men heading out to patrol. Bane had wanted to speak to him, and it was best not to keep Bane waiting. He found himself at the bridge overlooking the river, when a voice boomed. "Ah, Barsad! There you are, friend." Bane stepped out of the shadows, a man in black kevlar armor and a terrified look on his face by his side. "This man was kind enough to step forward and give us the information of an attempted attack on our bomb. Go ahead, tell him what you said." Bane nudged the man forward. The man, a solider perhaps, cleared his throat, "I work for a terrorist cell known as the Inner Circle. Our leader was planning something in the city before you launched your attack. He thinks he knows where the bomb is, and he's going to attack." Barsad nodded, then looked over at Bane. "Well, thank you kindly for the information. Now, you shall be rewarded..." With one fell swoop, Bane grabbed the man by the throat and snapped his neck, "...as a traitor deserves." Bane looked to Barsad, whose grown long since used to Bane and his tactics, and said,"Barsad, I believe that you can personally take care of this threat?" Barsad cooly nodded. "Of course, you can. You're one of my best men. Take some other men with you when you leave." Bane the turned around and went back to working on something as Barsad pivoted and gestured for a group of men to follow him. The Next Day... Cobra Commander and his men stood upon the rooftops of Gotham. In the dead of night, they're stealth craft pulled in, and they parachuted into the city. Picking up transmissions about the bomb's location, Cobra Commander and his men laid a trap for it, and now they waited. Suddenly, the truck rounded the corner, and Commander growled into a radio,"Be ready! If you fail, you best hope you die, so you won't have to worry about my wrath!" "Men, do you read me?" Makarov said into his radio, watching from another rooftop, his men all scattered across the area. "We're here." One of his men replied. "Good. Alright Dragovin, you set the trap. Make it convincing. One must remember, all war is fought with deception." Makarov put his radio down and readied his M79. Suddenly, Dragovin stumbled into the road, brutally beating one of the other Inner Circle members. "Rich pig! This is for all these years of suffering!" He shouted. "Goddamn it! Move!" One of the trucks guards shouted, drawing his pistol. "I said move!" The guard shouted again as Dragovin ignored him. Smiling, Makarov opened fire, the round slamming into the truck's left wheel and nearly tipping it over. The guard was sent flying as the other ones guarding the truck opened fire on Dragovin and his man, riddling them both with rounds. Just then, a voice cried out,"Attack! COBRA LALALALA!" and Cobra troopers jumped from the rooftops opening fire. One Cobra agent lands in front of Barsad, who slams him in the face with his rifle butt and opens fire, the rounds tearing through the trooper. Barsad rolled behind a nearby car as all three factions tear into each other. A LoS member tossed a grenade, the explosion destroying a car and pelting an Inner Circle member and a Cobra trooper with shrapnel. Makarov bursts out of the door of the building he was in, surprising the LoS member guarding the door with a hail of gunfire. Cobra Commander roared,"Kill these buffoons and capture the bomb at all costs!" as he stomps his foot into the face of a LoS trooper, pulls out his pistol, and fires an entire clip into his chest. "Fall back!" Barsad shouted, some of his men slamming into cover behind a cluster of cars, two of them retreating into an alleyway. "Get them!" Cobra Commander cried, throwing his arm forwards as his men chased after them. As the men reached the alleyway and cornered the retreating LoS men, Makarov walked around the corner with two of his men and opened fire, rounds tearing through the Cobra and LoS troops, who shake as they tumble to the ground. x3 x2 Inner Circle x7 League of Shadows x5 Cobra x5 One of Makarov's men arrogantly saunters over, then kicks the corpses of the enemy to ensure that they are dead, and for his own amusement. "Is this the best they can do?" He asks seconds before two rounds from a double barreled shotgun tear into his chest and send him flying to the ground. A LoS member hiding behind a trashcan grins, then draws his pistol and dives out, firing at Makarov and his men. Meanwhile, Barsad and his men are locked in an intense firefight with Cobra Commander and his forces. One man tosses a grenade over, it bouncing just under a Cobra agency's legs. It detonates, throwing him into the sky without his legs. He slams back to the ground, still alive. "Help....m-" he groans before Cobra Commander pulls the trigger on him. Red His men stare at him, shocked, as he looks back at them and angrily yells,"Well? Get back to the combat, you simians!" TBC Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. BOPE (by TehSpartan) No battle was written. Winner: Cobra Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Cobra won. To see original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites